In the related art, regarding an output setting screen of a computer program for controlling an output device, there is known a function of calling a set of set values for a plurality of setting items registered in advance (which is called favorites, a shortcut icon, a one-click icon, and the like). For example, a printer driver provides a user interface such as a print setting screen, and accepts various setting changes from a user. In the printer driver, there are a large number of setting items, and the number of prohibitions among the setting items is large, so that it is difficult for the user to determine the set value of the setting item. Thus, there are known printer drivers providing a setting set in which some set values of print setting items are changed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-182871 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration of displaying, in an icon display region, a list of one-click icons each representing one or a plurality of printing functions to easily perform setting of the printing function of the printer.
Among the various setting items, there are some setting items of which the settings can be changed a little for each time of output processing. Such setting items for the printer driver include, for example, setting items related to printing quality such as monochrome printing, toner saving, and color balance. Whether to register, as a different setting set, the settings that are changed a little for each time of output processing depends on the user. At a later date, however, demand is frequently caused for reusing the settings that has been used in the past. However, the set value of the setting item is held only during the output processing, and cannot be reused at a later date.